Under the Oak Tree
by Archiekins
Summary: just read it! frist fic other frist fic sucked
1. Jobao Comes

Legolas just sat under an oak tree in the courtyard daydreaming. Suddenly he heard a crash behind him. Legolas jumped to his feet, grabbed his bow and arrows, ready to shoot. He looked around the tree only to find a girl dressed in blue pants, and white tye up shirt. She too had a bow and quiver full of arrows, wearing high leather boots.  
  
Legolas looked dazed for a minute then asked, "Who are you, young lady?"  
  
The girl looked up and stared deeply into his eyes. Her green eyes seemed to look right through him. "I am well… um… who are you?"  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas replied with a little bow.  
  
The girl blushed and said, "My name is Jobao, but you can call me Jo if you want," she said with a smile.  
  
Legolas asked, "Where are you from, Jo?"  
  
"Um… where am I, Legolas?"  
  
"You are in Mirkwood of Middle Earth," Legolas answered sweetly.  
  
"Oh, my home is far from here. You wouldn't know it," Jo said.  
  
"I'll take you to my place so you can get some new clothes seeing that yours are covered in mud!"  
  
"Thanks Lego, can I call you that?" Jo asked nicely.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"She changed into one of Legolas's cape, pants, and shirt. "I feel like an elf!" She said.  
  
"Are you good with an arrow, or no?"  
  
"Oh, this is mine and I do archery and I'm pretty good with a sward too." Jo replied.  
  
"You can stay here in my house, okay Jo?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Jo said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight, Jo."  
  
"Good night Legolas!"  
  
Legolas stayed up long into the night thinking about Jo, she seemed to be elvish in a weird way.  
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger (hee hee) 


	2. Elf or not?!

As Legolas sat in the moonlight thinking of Jo.  
  
"Was she an elf or no" he wondered "her ears are always covered my her hair so I can't see if they were pointy or not, tomorrow I will say something in elvish and see if see understands."  
  
The sun rose, Legolas awoke to the smell of food, because it was food. "Jo must have gone hunting" Legolas thought  
  
. "Good thing your awake, I got us some breakfast." Jo said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up" Legolas said in elvish nicely.  
  
"Your welcome, come and eat." Jo answered. Legolas looked stunned, Jo had understood him!!  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?!" Jo said with a hint of worry. "Nothing, it's just that I was talking in elvish and you understood me that's all." Legolas said slowly. "oh"  
  
They ate breakfast and they went to outside to the oak tree in the middle of the meadow.  
  
"May I ?" Legolas said pulling Jo's hair back behind her ears, another surprise to Legolas (he may have a heart attack because off all these surprises!) they were just like his!  
  
"Are you an elf?" Legolas asked. " I thought I was, why" Jo said. "Because you are!" Legolas said happily.  
  
" That's good can I stay here in Mrikwood with you until to what to leave." "Sure what's the harm in that." Jo said with a smile.  
  
They stayed out under the tree all day, night seemed to come quickly at least to them. Jo seemed to shine in the starlight, Legolas was quite amazed by all this stuff happening.  
  
Legolas thought to him - self "Am I in love with her?"  
  
Jo leaned on to Legolas and sat pretty close to him she fell asleep on his shoulder her brushing up against his face.  
  
"I guess I am" Legolas whispered as he drew Jo closer to him.  
  
Cliff hanger  
  
Isn't it sooooo cute! I write more later say tuned! ^_^ hee hee! 


	3. Traveling with anger

All those other chapters were kinda badish so I think this is a little bit better (hehe)  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Jo said in a sleepy tone. She leaned over again only to fall on the ground.  
  
" Legolas, where are you?!" Jo yelled once she sat up. There was no answer at all.  
  
She walked up to his house on the door was a note in green print, it read: Gone to Rivendale, I'll return in 2 weeks, Legolas.  
  
" Wondies (aka wonderful), 2 weeks with nothing to do, UGH!"  
  
(light bulb pops up above Jo's head) "I will go to Rivendale myself, I refuse to lose more people because they just want to go off and do something important!," Jo said punching her fist into her other palm "Legolas your NOT leaving me behind!"  
  
With that, she gathered her arrows and bow, some food, and a horse.  
  
Galloping off in the direction of Rivendale, she soon met a few small friends….  
  
  
  
A noise came from the bushes to her left; she stopped and quickly took out her bow aimed right at the bush.  
  
"Don't shoot!" someone shouted. "Wha, show yourself!" she demanded.  
  
A man her height and three others short people walked out.  
  
"Who are you and where are you going?" Jo asked in a sweet voice (because the little people were shaking behind each other)  
  
"I'm Strider and this is Sam, Pippin, and Merry, we're off to Rivendale."  
  
"I'm Jo and also going to Rivendale." Jo said holding out her to Strider.  
  
"Would you like to travel with me it looks to me as if you need help?" Jo said kindly as she dismounted her horse.  
  
" It's best to go in groups then alone, I also need a little help keeping these guys in order." Strider said pointing to the hobbits.  
  
Later on they set up camp, Strider was on lookout, the hobbits were talking to Jo about what had happened to Frodo.  
  
(cliffhanger hanging from a cliff) hehe ^-^  
  
I also don't feel like writing anymore at the moment, I'm just lazy I guess. 


End file.
